Beso de la muerte
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Un España muy cabreado se enfrenta a Estados Unidos, todo por defender lo que es suyo por derecho...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Todo es obra de su autor.

**Advertencias: **Algunas palabrotas, un intento de asesinato. Yaoi Rusia x España y "leve" insinuación de UKxUSA

**Redoble de tambores y... empieza la lectura...**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso de la muerte<strong>

España estaba muy enfadado. Oh, sí. Ya lo creo que estaba enfadado.

Se movió con tranquilidad. Sacando una espada de dios-sabe-dónde y apuntando con ella a Estados Unidos. Una fría sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Silencio sepulcral. Antonio agarró al norteamericano por la chaqueta de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared. Impidiendo toda posibilidad de huir.

-¿De verdad te crees que estoy orgulloso de todo eso? –preguntó el moreno, sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada -¿De verdad te crees que me gustó matar a toda esa gente? ¿De verdad te crees que yo hice caso a la Santa Inquisición por gusto? ¿De verdad te crees que yo torturé a "herejes" por gusto? ¿De verdad hay en tu cabeza algo que te dice que yo disfruté matando a **mí **gente? –apretó aún más al otro contra la pared - ¿De verdad piensas que disfruté matando a los latinoamericanos cuando fuimos a conquistar nuevas tierras? ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-N-n-no –tartamudeó el chico, asustado ante la cara del español.

-Mejor –dijo mientras lo soltaba -. Que no te vuelva a oír hablar sobre eso pequeña colonia inglesa de mierda.

-¡Yo no soy una colonia inglesa!

-¿Y a mí qué?

-¡Retira eso!

-Vale, pequeña **ex-**colonia inglesa. ¿Mejor así?

-Para nada.

-Pues "ajo y agua" chaval.

-¿Ajo y agua?

- "A joderse y aguantarse"

-Pues que se joda el ruso. No yo –masculló el chico.

¡Ah! Todo rastro de paciencia desapareció de España. Agarró al norteamericano, volviendo a acorralarlo contra la pared. La espada se alzó, justo en frente de la cara del gafotas.

-¿Sabes? De mi vida pasada solo hay una cosa de la que me siento orgulloso… los esgrimistas españoles tenían una técnica famosa en el mundo… una técnica que puedo hacer con esta espada –rió, moviéndola con suavidad -. ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero? –el otro negó con la cabeza -¿No? Lástima. Se llama "beso de la muerte" –Inglaterra y Francia tragaron con fuerza, el español se estaba poniendo serio -. ¿Sabes en qué consiste? –el chico volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar -. ¿Tampoco lo sabes? Qué mal te ha educado Inglaterra… bueno, yo te lo explicaré. El "beso de la muerte" es muy sencillo… coloco la espada aquí ¿ves? –dijo mientras colocaba la punta del arma en la boca del rubio -. Ahora abres la boquita, y yo meto la espada, te atraviesa el paladar, tu cerebro y te ensarto como a una trucha. ¿O quizás prefieres que te salte un ojo y después llegue al cerebro? –preguntó cambiando la espada de lugar – Sabes, si la espada fuera un poco más rígida no podría hacer esto. ¡Qué alegría haberme traído una flexible!

Alfred sudaba a mares. El miedo le hacía temblar de manera incontrolada.

-Dime Alfred, ¿tienes miedo? –el rubio intentó negar con la cabeza y gritarle alguna de sus chorradas sobre que los héroes no tienen miedo a nada -. ¿No? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que podía llegar a dar miedo si de verdad me lo proponía. ¿Qué puedo hacer para darte miedo?

-C-convertirte en u-un f-fantasma –replicó, intentando parecer valiente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que muera? –carcajeó el moreno – Lo siento, no puedo darte ese gusto, _Alfredo… _de todas formas… ¿te dan miedo los fantasmas pero no yo? Fantasmas –masculló -. Doy menos miedo que un jodido fantasma.

-E-e-es que los fantasmas son acojonantes.

-Oh, bueno, cuando llegas a una edad como la mía te das cuenta de que no es a los muertos a quiénes hay que tener miedo… los vivos son capaces de hacer cosas mucho peores… pero me estoy desviando del tema principal. No puedo dejar que insultes a mi amorcito y que salgas impune –dijo con tranquilidad.

-España –llamó el ruso -. Tranquilízate. Solo yo mataré a Estados Unidos.

El otro hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Nunca me dejáis divertirme. Siempre hay un "esto no está bien, España", "solo yo puedo matarle", "no lo golpees", etc. ¿Sabes? Esto empieza a cansarme. Quiero golpear a alguien –dijo mientras volvía a girarse al acorralado Alfred. Un golpe cayó en su cara, dejándolo inconsciente -. Ah~ que a gusto me he quedado~. Algún día repetimos, Alfred –dijo, divertido.

Se alejó de la otra nación, que ahora yacía en el suelo, susurrando palabras incoherentes. Sonrió con diversión, con esa siniestra y atemorizante sonrisa. Se sentó encima de Rusia, provocándole un leve rubor. Miró a Inglaterra y susurró:

-A ver si dominamos mejor a nuestros perritos, Inglaterra…

-¡Estados Unidos no es mi "perrito"!

-¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué te sigue a todas partes como si lo fuera? –preguntó con curiosidad –Venga, no me mientas, todavía me acuerdo de cuando viniste una vez a mi barco gritándome que te había pegado una enfermedad que denominaste… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. Pederastia, ¿no? Me dijiste que te había puesto cachondo al ver a Estados Unidos con ropa de _cowboy_.

Inglaterra enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, completamente avergonzado. Francia reía a su lado, curiosamente, sin intentar meterle mano. Estados Unidos se levantó del suelo, sin enterarse de lo que le pasaba a su ex-tutor, se acercó a él y le palmeó en la espalda.

-Venga Iggy. Te haya dicho lo que haya dicho, seguro que no es para tanto.

-Oh, _Amerique, mon ami_, **sí **que es para tanto.

-Mm… ¿qué ha dicho? –preguntó el chico, confuso.

-Verás… dijo que cuando tú eras pequeñito… -la frase quedó allí, en el aire. Ya que un golpe de Inglaterra acababa de estrellarse en su cara -. Mi bello rostro… -se lamentó el francés.

-¡No haber hablado sobre ese tema! –gritó el cejón.

-América –llamó Prusia para meter bulla -. Lo que pasa es que cuando tú eras pequeño… -el puño de su hermano se estrelló en su coronilla, mientras que las manos de Inglaterra volaban a los oídos de su _"hermanito"_. Lo arrastró fuera del lugar, evitando así más intervenciones, ya que parecía que Hungría iba a saltar para opinar.

España observaba el follón que acababa de montar, divertido. Agarró al ruso por los hombros y acercó su cara a la de su amante.

-Vámonos a otra parte –susurró en su oído.

El de ojos violeta se levantó, cargando a España. Este se despidió de sus amigos a gritos, mientras salían de la sala. Se movieron por los pasillos, después de que Rusia bajara a Antonio al suelo, claro está.

-Tengo hambre… vamos a algún restaurante.

-Vale –respondió Rusia.

Anduvieron por el pasillo, algo perdidos. Pararon en un salón al escuchar sonidos raros saliendo del armario. España, curioso, se acercó a este y entreabrió la puerta. La imagen de Inglaterra encima de Estados Unidos, ambos desnudos de cintura para abajo, quedó grabada en su mente. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y volvió al lado de su amor, que también lo había visto todo desde donde estaba.

-Tomo nota. Otro trauma pa' la saca –dijo el español mientras perdía algo de color.

-España –llamó el rubio.

-¿Sí?

-Ya no tengo ganas de comer…

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos? –preguntó con interés.

Rusia no respondió, pero guió a España al otro lado de la habitación, donde había otro armario. Lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Uhm… esto… Iván… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Cosas bonitas –respondió el ruso con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Vivan las cosas bonitas!<strong>

**Bueno, hasta la próxima (mañana seguramente)**

**Ale, Adios~~**


End file.
